A Little Too Much?
by AlphaGirl404
Summary: Pre-Movie Oneshot: King Agdar knows that being a king is a stressful responsibility. Queen Idun knows that his way of relieving that stress may not be the best way to do so. That way came in the form of a bottle.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Little Too Much?**

Many like to believe that being royalty meant you most likely lived a very glamorous lifestyle. They dream to live that type of life since they would have unlimited wealth, servants to do your every bidding, have grand parties, fancy clothes, great food, and so on. While most of these were true, not many of those people realize the true reality of being royalty. King Agdar Ericksen of Arendelle was very well aware of this reality.

Just about a year ago, he was crown king and married Idun not too long after. The past year had proven that being a king can be rather a stress-filled responsibility. Reading and signing documents, attending meetings, diplomatic talks and all that. They were boring, yes, but Agdar and his wife soon to get the hang of it.

However, there were days where Agdar just wanted to pull his hair and scream in frustration, and that day was today. He had just come out of a meeting in which his royal councilmen couldn't just couldn't agree on anything. It was just several hours filled with pointless argument after pointless argument. Idun could not be with him because she was currently pregnant with her and Agdar's first child, so he had to deal with it alone. It took all of his willpower to keep calm and not lose his mind.

After many hours, the councilmen had final made agreements to their issues and the meeting was adjourned almost immediately afterward. Soon, Agdar went to the sanctuary that was his study. By god did he have a huge headache. All he wanted to do is to forget that meeting. Lucky for him, Agdar has his own solution. In his study was a cabinet that had several drinks. Some of which was alcohol. Surely a few drinks would help ease his mind.

Some time had passed before Idun had started to wonder where her husband was. She was in the mid-late stages of her pregnancy. Despite her baby bump, she manages to walk around without any issues. The young queen wandered through the castle in search of Agdar. She decided to try looking in his study. Her suspicions were correct, but she did not anticipate the state he was in.

"Agdar?"

The king was laying his head on his desk, arms spread onto the top. In his hand was a bottle. At the mention of his name, he lifted up his head to see his wife. On his face was a weird, giddy smile.

"Oh, hi Idun…*hic* How are you this evening?" he said with a dizzy glee.

"Are you...alright?"

"Could be better. Just dealt with a shitty meeting with shitty councilmen. I'm just kicking back."

Idun was surprised at the way Agdar talked. He never had spoken in such matter, even when he was angry. This kind of talk was very unprofessional for him. And there was only one reason why he was speaking like this.

"Agdar, how much have you had to drink?"

"I might've had *hic*...A little too much."

"A little?! More like the whole freaking bottle!"

"Do you think so lo-*hic* lowly of me, dear? I am not *hic* drunk."

"Yes, you are."

"I am not bloody drunk. I'm the most *hic* somber man in the kingdom."

"Can you walk from your desk and to me in a straight line?"

"Gladly…"

It took much of a struggle for him just to get up from his chair. He then tried walking towards Idun. He only got several centimeters before he started to stumble. Thankfully, Idun caught him before he fell onto the floor.

"You are definitely drunk." The only response Agdar could only give was a small pout. "Look at yourself. You're a king for crying out loud!"

"Even kings need fun sometimes, *hic* love."

Idun could only roll her eyes. "If you can call getting drunk out of your mind and making a fool of yourself 'fun'."

"Don't be such a stinker now *hic*."

Idun just ignored her husband's antics as she wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She walked him through the halls while trying to ignore the stares from servants. Agdar had slurred words in his drunken state, but Idun ignored them.

"Why do I even I put up with those councilmen?"

"Because they get the job done," Idun answered.

"Not *hic* today they did…" His words slurred. "They're nothing but a bunch of *hic* dumbasses."

Idun chose not to respond to that statement and continued trying to carry him. She glances over to him several times to make he was still awake. The next time she did, he was giving her a rather...suggestive look.

"What say you and I have our *hic* own 'private meeting' once we get to *hic* the bedroom? I'm sure we can *hic* make better progress."

"As much as I'd like too, I prefer to do it when you're sober. And not to mention, I'm carrying a baby so I wouldn't have the energy."

"Baby? *hic* What baby?"

Idun could only give him a puzzling look. Was Agdar so drunk that he had forgotten that she was pregnant with their child?

"Well, dear, I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby."

"Oh…*hic*" Agdar didn't say anything else at that moment. "Who put it in there?"

Stunned was the feeling that struck Idun. Her husband was definitely VERY drunk.

"You did!" Idun said.

"Really…?" Agdar started giggling in a manner similar to a joyful child. "I'm gonna be a dad."

As much Idun hate to admit it, hearing the reactions of her drunk husband realizing he's gonna be a dad was somewhat adorable. But she quickly brushed that aside as she still focused on getting him to their room. This had proven to be a difficult task since she was pregnant and he kept toppling to the side.

"Do you *hic* see what I see?" Agdar suddenly said.

"See what?" Idun looked around the hallway only to see nothing.

"Pink snowmen."

The most dumbstruck expression Idun probably had ever given in her life grew on her face.

"There's no pink snowmen around."

"Yes, there are...They're dancing around, playing trumpets. Oh my god, they're coming this way!"

"For God's sake, would you please hold still?!"

Idun's grip grew tight as she tries to prevent her husband from running away. Then stopped suddenly and started gagging. Next thing Idun knew, whatever contents that were in Agdar's stomach had exited his mouth and onto the floor.

"Ugh...oops *hic*. Sorry..." Was all he could reply with.

Idun gave her husband the stink eye.

 _"I bet you are."_

"What's all the commotion?" a male voice spoke up.

Turning her head to a corner, Idun felt relieved when she saw a servant. One she knew closely.

"Kai, thank goodness!"

The manservant was baffled and caught off guard at the sight of the king dropping his arm over the queen shoulders, along with the vomit on the floor. Once he caught the scent, he knew what was going on.

"My god is he…?"

"Help me, please," Idun pleaded.

* * *

 _Later..._

"Well, that's the end of that."

Both the queen and servant were in the doorway leading to the royal chambers, where Agdar was laying in the bed. After his vomiting episode, he calmed down and practically passed out once he was on the bed.

"I've seen him...intoxicated before, but never like this," Idun commented.

"You probably should clear his schedule just so he could rest tomorrow," Kai mentioned.

"That's a good idea. He's probably going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. I'll make sure he drinks lots of water and some food inside of him."

"You seem to know what to do."

"Me and Arianna had to take care of our other sister, Willow when she had her hangovers."

"Ah, I see."

"Thank you for helping me, Kai. I'll take care of him now. Why not you take the rest of the night off. You deserve it."

"Thank you, your majesty. I imagine you'll talk to your husband about happen tonight when he wakes up tomorrow?"

"Don't worry, I will."

And by that, Idun was gonna give Agdar hell tomorrow.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was that he had a really bad headache. He felt like he got run over by a horse-drawn carriage. The pain was very intense no matter how much Agdar rubbed his head. He fully opens his eyes only to winced as sunlight touched them.

"Good lord...What happened last night?"

"You had the bright idea to get wasted."

The sudden voice had cause Agdar to wince again. After that was done, he turned to see his wife sitting on a chair on the side of the bed. She had a serious and unamused look on her face which indicated Agdar was in trouble.

"How are you feeling?" Idun asked.

"Like I got ran over by a carriage," Agdar answered.

"I assuming that what happens when you drink to the point of intoxication."

"Ugh. What happened?"

"Let's see, where to start? You were hiccuping like crazy, couldn't stand up straight on your own so I had to carry you, tried to seduce me, forgot I was pregnant, rambled about pink snowmen, and you threw up in the hallway."

As Idun finished explaining, Agdar looked at her with a horrified expression.

"Oh god, that bad?"

"Yep."

The color red had grown on Agdar's face, which he then covered it with his hands, hiding his embarrassment. Idun kinda felt bad for him.

"I cleared your schedule for today, and I'll watch over you." Idun stood up and gave Agdar his breakfast plate and glass of water that had been resting on the nightstand. "Here, you need to eat."

"Thanks." Agdar took the plate and drink and started eating.

"May I ask what posses you to get drunk," Idun asked.

"I had a really stressful meeting yesterday." Agdar took a bite out of his food. "The councilmen couldn't agree on anything and really need to unwind."

"There are other ways to deal with stress. Getting drunk isn't that way."

"I know. I'm so sorry I made you go through that, Idun. I promise I'll make it up to you!"

"You can make it up to me by resting. You so much to sneak out of here, I will tie you to the bed."

"Well, I wouldn't mind being tied down by you." Idun gave a playful 'Really?' expression and looked like she was going to punch him. "I was kidding!" Agdar lifted his hands up in defense

Idun shook her head and smiled. "You're much funnier when you're sober."

"I wasn't when I was drunk?"

"You were…But it's not the kind of humor I like."

"I see."

"But we are definitely going to find other ways for you to wind down your stress that doesn't involve alcohol. And also cut down your drinking as well. Is that clear?" Idun said.

"Yes, dear."

"Good." Idun paused. "Oh, and I took out your alcoholic drinks from your cabinet in your study and poured them all out."

"Okay...Wait, WHAT?!"

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **I know I should be working on _Lost Snowflake_ , but I figure I take a small break from it and write something silly (in contrast to the angst fest that is _Lost Snowflake)_.**

 **This is the result of me coming up with ideas past midnight. I was thinking about how Elsa acted in Frozen Fever and I randomly thought 'Lol, what her dad acted like that one point?', since people often say Elsa took after him. Only except of getting sick, Agdar would just be really drunk. I've never been drunk before so I don't think this is fully accurate on how drunk people act. From what I heard, most tend to act really stupid.**

 **Oh, there may or may not be a subtle reference to that one scene from _Dumbo._**

 **Plus we need more fics of the King & Queen.**

 **Either way, I hope you guys enjoy my attempt at writing humor.**


End file.
